


I believe in you.

by YourFriendlyFontcestSinner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All of Floweys lines are original, Cannot be a foncestsinner without fontcest, Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Got away from smut, M/M, No Smut, Same with sans, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Since I feel like they wouldn't follow script for the 20th time., Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendlyFontcestSinner/pseuds/YourFriendlyFontcestSinner
Summary: Frisk Decided to spice things up, by resetting and killing Everyone.





	I believe in you.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Frisk and Flowey, I might've done bad..Sorry.

Frisk started walking towards Mt.ebbot, Remembering all their friends, But they weren't here for yet another Pacifist run, They wouldn't have reset for yet another Pacifist run. They've done about 19 Pacifist runs, With one of them being an Aborted neutral one.

Frisk began climbing up the tall mountain, Pushing through bushes until they saw the huge entrance again, Before just jumping down it. They landed in a medium size flower bed, Before going to the room where they usually met flower and toriel.

They waited for Flowey to pop out of his usual hiding spot, Where they did the tutorial. They were there for a few seconds until the flower popped out of the ground.. almost like some type of weasel.

"Howdy- Wait...Again? Another reset? Frisk, You don't need to reset just to rub it in my face that they all got a happy ending. Try genocide some time..Anyway, Let's do this.. _Again."_

Frisk entered the tutorial screen, "You see that soul there Blah Blah, Culmination of your being, Blah Blah, Love, Okay, Friendliness pellet time."

Flowey threw the pellets, making frisk move Confusing flowey. "that's a first, let's try again." Flowey threw some more, Frisk still moved out of the way, "Is this a joke..? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS- Friendliness Pellets." Flowey threw some more, Frisk still moved, The song changing drastically, " Y O U K N O W W H A T S G O I N G O N H E R E, D O N T Y O U ? ? Y O U J U S T W A N T E D T O S E E M E S U F F E R..."

Flowey covered the whole tutorial screen with the bullets, Putting them all into a circle, "D I E !" Flowey began laughing maniaclly, until, He was hit with a fireball.

"What a Terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth.." The goat Woman looked over at frisk, "Don't be afraid my child! I'm TORIEL, Caretaker of the RUINS."

Frisk skipped most of the dialogue they've heard so many times already,  __Seems like only Flowey had new material..

 


End file.
